Shattered Dreams & Broken Promises
by JustDazed
Summary: Callie Torres' life is falling apart, again. After another failed relationship and now the loss of her job she moves from her life in Miami to Seattle at the request of her best friend. There she meets a perky Arizona Robbins who tries to break through her walls, will Arizona succeed or is Callie too broken?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything that even vaguely hints to Grey's Anatomy. Characters belong to Shonda Rhimes/ABC

**AN 1: I wasn't going to post this just yet. In fact I was going to wait until I completed more of the story, but it appears I am incapable of waiting so...yeah here ya go. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Callie woke up to the sound of soft snoring beside her. The harsh lighting from the street lamp outside illuminated her surroundings. Sitting up she scrunched her face, blinking to ease away the remnants of sleep, she looked around the room. _Where the hell am I? _The snoring brought her attention back to the sleeping form beside her. Blonde hair was sprawled out against the dark pillow beside her. _Who the hell is she? _Slipping out of the bed she quickly sat up and instantly regretted it. The room was spinning and the nausea was nearly crippling her. _Whoa Callie, what did you get into last night?_ The last thing she remembered was tequila…tequila and a blonde…a hot blonde. With another look at the blond lying next to her she racked her brain for the woman's' name. After a few minutes she gave up and stood up once again, albeit more slowly this time, then searched the room for her clothes finding every article of clothing except one. _Where is my damn underwear?_ After a couple of minutes of fruitless searching Callie heard the blond moan and turn over, forgoing the missing article of clothing she quickly slipped out of the front door and into the cool night.

The crisp breeze caused goose bumps to rise on her bare arms and legs that her dress failed to cover as she took in the foreign neighborhood surrounding her. Shouldering her purse she walked down the sidewalk towards what she hoped was her apartment.

"This is the third time this week you've woken up in a strange place in bed with a stranger. You can't keep doing this Callie." She spoke out loud to herself, it's not like anyone else was around at this time of night.

_Thank god!_ She thought as her apartment complex came into view.

Walking through her door she quickly shut and locked it behind her then slipped off her shoes and dropped her purse, then headed straight to the kitchen and filled a glass with water and quickly drank it. _That should help with the hangover_. Once she was satisfied with her quick fix she made a bee-line to her room and collapsed on her bed before promptly passing out.

* * *

Daylight came too early the next morning. The bright light of the sun pierced through her window just minutes before the loud screeching of an alarm filled the room. After groaning and hitting the 'snooze' button several times Callie jumped up realizing that she was about to be late and she got ready in record time pulling into the hospital parking lot just ten minutes later.

* * *

"Dr. Torres" A first year resident nervously walked up to Callie.

"Yes Dr. Chavez?" Callie replied clearly annoyed and unfortunately still a little hung over.

"Uhm the Chief wants to see you." The young resident spit out the sentence so fast it took Callie a second to comprehend what was said.

"The Chief wants to see me?" Callie asked confused. What would the chief want with her?

"Okay, thanks Chavez." Walking to the Chief's office she wracked her brain for a reason as to why the Chief would want to see her.

"Come in"

"You wanted to see me Chief Sullivan?" Callie sat down in front of the chief and eyed the woman before her. Auburn hair sat in loose ringlets just past the Chief's shoulders, black rimmed glasses sat on the edge of her nose, and she looked like a librarian. _A really hot librarian_. Callie tried to keep the images of said woman in a sexy librarian outfit scolding her out of her mind but soon found that her efforts were futile. Clenching her legs together in effort to put off the throbbing between her thighs, she shook her heading trying to clear the visions from her mind. Looking up Callie noticed that the woman from her thoughts was in fact talking to her.

"…which is why I believe you should take a leave of absence, at least for a few-."

"Wait what?" Callie's lusty thoughts quickly dissolved as her bosses' words sunk in.

"Have you even been listening ?" Dr. Sullivan sighed her annoyance obvious and took off her glasses then squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"You want me to take a leave of absence…is that like a polite way of saying suspension or something?"

"Dr. Torres, you're behavior these last two months have been erratic. You have come in, more than once, hung over, your attitude with your coworkers has been atrocious and quite frankly you look terrible." replied bluntly as she watched the Latina in front of her. "Look, I've heard the rumors…and I have tried to be lenient with you but honestly I'm at a loss here if you don't change your ways I will be force to f-" The Chief was cut off by the fiery Latina.

"You know what I quit."

"Now Dr. Torres, let's not be rash you still have..."

"No really. I quit." Standing up the brunette stormed out of the room and ran to the first vacant on-call room she could find. Plopping down on the closest bed she squeezed her eyes shut as warm tears flowed out of her eyes and down her cheeks, wondering if she just made a huge mistake. _God, when did things get so bad? _

**(2 Months Earlier)**

After convincing another doctor to cover her overnight shift in the ER, Callie headed out of the hospital and towards the shopping center to complete her plan. Tonight is the night, the night for the rest of Callie's life to begin, with _her_. After picking up the fixings for her specialty dish she headed to the florist.

Once she got everything needed for the evening she entered her apartment and began setting up the perfect environment for the evening. After showering and changing into her favorite dress, she fixed up her hair and face then she walked back into the dining room and got to work putting the finishing touches on her plan.

She covered the dining room table in a white cloth, red rose petals strewn around the table top and two candles flickered in the dim lighting. Light music played in the background and tantalizing smells from the kitchen peppered the air of the apartment. Callie looked over her accomplishment with pride, everything was perfect, and everything was in place, everything except…

Running into her bedroom she opened her dresser drawer that contained her underwear and reached into the far back. Grasping the small box she pulled it forward triumphantly and opened it. Even in the darkness the diamonds sparkled beautifully. Today was the day. The day she's waited for, approximately four months, since she purchased the ring. Waiting painfully and patiently for the right moment to pop the question, and now it was right, today was the day.

Once the timer for the oven went off Callie put the food on plates and placed them on the table then checked the clock. She should be home in five minutes, she was never late. And like clockwork five minutes later the front door opened and in she walked. Only she wasn't alone and she wasn't exactly walking. She more like stumbled in, in a tangle of arms and legs, with her lips attached to someone else's.

Callie was too shocked to move, to speak, she could barely breathe. The scene unfolding in front of her broke her. How could this be happening, how could the person whom she believed to be the love of her life betray her, how could this happen…again?

"Erica…?" Callie's voice sounded just above a whisper to her own ears.

"Cal…Wh-what are you doing here?" Erica furrowed her brow and her face scrunched in confusion.

"I live here. What the hell are you doing?" Callie was now no longer shocked, now she was pissed.

"I'll just be going now." The woman who previously had her tongue shoved down Erica's throat at least had the decency to blush as she straightened her clothes and turned to leave. Callie finally got a glimpse of the stranger before her only to realize she wasn't a stranger at all.

"Emily?"

Callie turned back to Erica and glared at her. "An Ortho scrub nurse? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You-you were supposed to be at the hospital. I-"Erica stammered but soon realized that she really didn't have a valid excuse.

"You can leave now." Callie's words spewed like venom and Emily recoiled like she had been slapped. In the situation however, Callie couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the woman.

Emily quickly went out the door and closed it behind her leaving a very tense atmosphere in the apartment.

As if she was now noticing her surroundings for the first time Erica stepped towards Callie only to have her step back almost in sync. "Callie this is…this is beautiful."

"It was for you. I was going to…but now…I don't…I…how could you Erica?" Callie angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. "A year and a half. Did that mean nothing to you?" Callie felt her world falling apart, again. The scene that played out just minutes ago seemed to be on rerun through her mind on a never ending loop. "How long?"

When Erica remained silent Callie turned her gaze into the blondes light blue eyes. Eyes that used to remind her of the morning sky on a clear day, but now only reflected the cold ice that seemed to fill the hole in the blonde's chest where her heart should have been placed.

"Erica…please just tell me." The way her voice came out in a pleading way angered Callie but there wasn't much she could do at this point.

"Two…three months tops. But I swear Cal it was just sex it didn't mean anything." Erica stepped forward again and again until she had Callie pushed up against the couch.

"Just sex." Callie numbly repeated.

"Just sex" Erica nodded as she gently wiped away Callie's tears with her thumb.

"It just-" Whatever Callie was going to say was cut off, erased from her mind as the blonde crashed her lips onto hers.

Callie tried to pull away, really she did, but the blonde overpowered her, physically and emotionally. Erica's touch was so familiar so inviting and soon Callie found her hands at the hem of the blonde's shirt, she tugged it up and over the blondes head harshly.

Hours later Callie found herself staring up at the celling. As she watched her fan go round and round she replayed the last few hours. How had things gone from nearly perfect to a complete disaster in such little time? Was she really that naïve to not know that her girlfriend was cheating on her for three months…with one of HER scrub nurses? Emotions surged through her; anger, humiliation, and sadness. Each hurting as much as the one before and each leaving a lasting mark on her heart.

A noise bubbled out of the sleeping blonde beside her, and looking over Callie's eyes traced over each feature of the blondes face. A smile graced the lips of the blonde while she slept and Callie hated the fact that she found it beautiful. She hated the fact that she was in bed with the blonde, and she hated the fact that what she just did, the angry sex, the clashing of lips, and tongues and teeth, the clawing at skin and ripping of clothes, she hated the fact that she didn't hate having sex with her girl…ex-girlfriend. She hated that after everything, she still loved the blonde. And it was then that she knew she had to do something. Anything. Because if she stayed just lying in bed, if she waited for Erica to wake up it would be all too easy for the blonde to convince her everything was fine, when clearly things were anything but fine.

Slipping off the bed she quietly got dressed and grabbed a bag and filled it, making sure to grab all of her most valued possessions because she would NOT be back for any reason.

Walking out of the room she was suddenly reminded of the reason she set up the romantic evening in the first place. The candles long ago lost their flame, the now cold food, and the forgotten ring on the table.

She snatched her iPhone from the speaker system and walked towards the door but the ring glistening off the moonlight from outside a nearby window caught her attention and she stopped as doubts filled her mind. Was she overreacting? Should she give Erica another chance? Could they move past this? Just as she felt her resolve crumbling she remembered the image of Erica's tongue down another woman's throat, remembered the sound of the moans coming from the women, remembered the sight of Erica's hands on another woman. And it was then she knew that she couldn't stay.

Walking over to the table she grabbed the ring and headed towards the kitchen counter. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she wrote out a note.

**Last night was supposed to be the start of something new.**

**And in a way I guess it will be. Only it will be the start of my something new.**

**My life without you.**

**I thought this would be different, that we would be different. But you're just the same. You all are just the same. So for once I am doing the leaving.**

**-Callie**

**PS: Keep the ring. I won't be needing it.**

After finishing the note she grabbed her bag and left the apartment without a single look back.

**(Present Day)**

After the tears subsided Callie stood up and walked out of the on call room in a daze like state. Headed towards the attendings lounge and gathered her things in her locker, then went to the elevator. Once the elevator arrived Callie stepped in to the empty cart and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Just as the doors were closing an arm stopped the doors and in stepped Dr. Chavez.

"Hey Dr. Torres, what did the Chief want?" Dr. Chavez asked then shifted his eyesight to the chart in his hands. Normally he stayed out of ' life but by the look in her eyes he could tell there was definitely something up.

"I quit"

"That's great…wait wh-"The doors opened and Callie stepped out of the elevator, leaving a dumfounded behind. She walked across the lobby and through the main doors of Miami General for the very last time.

* * *

"Would you like another?" The bartender smiled fondly at Callie. He was cute, with his tan skin, Hispanic accent, and firm body. But Callie wasn't interested, not tonight. Tonight she just planned on drinking alone and then going home alone.

"No thanks." After placing a few bills on the bar top she headed back to her apartment. It was small and had little to no personal aspects to it. She basically used it as a place to go to after she slipped out of some stranger's bed in the middle of the night. She never spent the night that would require waking up in the morning, in the daylight, and its then in the light of day that everything came crashing down. The reality of her life. Sleeping with strangers wanting to feel something, but not wanting to get attached. She knew her logic didn't make sense but it's all she had, and now it's literally all she had. Now on top of all that she's jobless. _Well my life sucks, can it get any worse? _

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. _Uhm that was just a rhetorical question._

Walking through the threshold of her apartment she answered the phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Torres!" Callie couldn't help but smile at the voice of her longtime friend.

"Mark, how are you?" She knew her voice came out less than enthusiastic but that was just her default tone these days.

"Callie, I'm great. In fact I have a great job, and a great girl and-"

"Well rub it in why don't you?" Callie sneered as she rolled her eyes. Mark knew of the things she'd been through he even offered to come to Miami for a few days but she politely refused saying she was fine, what a lie that was.

"Oh right, sorry Cal. I didn't mean it to come off like that. How are you?" The sincerity in Marks voice was practically palpable through the phone.

"I'm…I'm not so good. I quit my job today. It's a long story. So now I have no job and no girl friend."

"So what's keeping you there? I know you don't talk with your family. And as far as I know you don't have any other ties."

Callie's heart clenched at the mention of her estranged family. She hadn't spoken to them in two years, not since she officially came out to them. It still hurt, but she's learned to live with it.

"No, I don't have anything keeping me here. But I don't exactly have anywhere else to go so…"

"Come here."

"What? Mark no I couldn't I-"

"Yes! You are coming here to Seattle. I have a plan!" Mark's voice got impossibly high as his excitement grew and Callie couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

* * *

**AN 2: So...did you like it? Hate it? Have no opinion at all? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay a few things I feel I should point out:**  
**1)I kind of suck at humor so let's just pretend that the parts that are supposed to be funny actually are.**  
**2)I don't like to picture Callie with anyone but Arizona, so those certain sexual scenes will be condensed with few details.**  
**3)Calzona is end game! So if that doesnt happen right away don't be discouraged.**  
**That is all. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Thump! After her seat was kicked for what had to be the thirtieth time, Callie squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. _Deep breath. He's just a little boy. You really don't want to go to jail for murder, although I'm pretty sure the police would understand- _"Attention all passengers please buckle up as our pilot prepares to land, thank you for flying with us this evening, and enjoy your stay in Seattle, Washington."

Looking out of the window of the plane the Latina frowned at the dark cloud covered skies. _I cannot believe I let Mark talk me into this. _

**(24 Hours Earlier)**

"I have a plan!" Callie couldn't help the eye roll that came from hearing the obvious excitement in Marks voice.

"Oh Mark, please not another one of your plans"

"Callie, don't be so dramatic, when have my plans ever failed?"

"Remember that club in Fort Lauderdale? Or that liquor store incident, or those blonde twins-"

"Okay! I get it. So a few mishaps. But you've got to admit those twins were hot!" _He's got a point there._ That's a night Callie would not soon forget. "Anyways this will be totally awesome! I'll talk to the Chief here and get you the job."

"Okay, two things. First you sound like a school girl all giddy and crap and it's freaking me out so stop. And second, I don't think it's exactly that simple." Callie could feel her resolve crumbling as the conversation progressed.

"Sure it is Callie. Oh and you can live with me! I've got that spare room, it'll be great. So get that fine ass of yours over here." Callie rolled her eyes, apparently Mark was sticking to his giddy school girl persona.

"…fine."

After a few more details were figured out Callie hung up the phone with a sigh, wondering not for the first time in the past few hours, if she was about to make a huge mistake.

* * *

"Torres!" A deep voice bellowed over the chatter that seems to always come over airports despite the time of day, or in this case the time of night. It was nearing 1 AM and Callie was about to collapse where she stood. Normally this wouldn't be a problem for her but the long flight coupled with how her life has been for the past few months she was nearing the brink of exhaustion and it was obvious.

"Mark." Callie breathed out as she took in the sight before her.

"You look like crap." Mark stated bluntly as he his eyes scaled up and down the body of his best friend. And then enveloped her into a bone crushing hug

"Why thanks Mark. It's good to see you too." Callie replied dryly as she pulled back to study him. Even at 1 AM he was painfully handsome.

"Hey it's good to see you less than the 'Sexy as Hell' vision that you usually are. It reminds the rest of us mere mortals that you are human too." With a cheeky grin Mark picked up her bags and they walked towards the exit.

"Thanks Sloan. You always know the right thing to say. But don't try too hard, I'm much too exhausted to sleep with you."

"Oh Torres. I'm a changed man, I've only got eyes for one woman now."

"Someone's finally got you to change your Man-whore ways? I've got to meet this woman." Callie chuckled as they stepped out into the Seattle night air just as a light drizzle started.

"That you will Cal. But first let's get you home and to bed." Pulling open the passenger side door for her Mark helped Callie get in and placed her bags on the car floor, then shut the door. Walking around the front of the car to the driver side he hoped he was right. Hoped that moving across the country was the best thing for Callie. _Please don't let this be a mistake._

* * *

Waking up the next morning Callie was instantly confused at her surroundings. _Where the hell am I? Oh God, not again!_ Just as Callie was about to scold herself mentally for sleeping at a stranger's house the events of yesterday instantly crash down on her and she smiles at the thought of being at Mark Sloan's apartment.

"Come on Torres time to get up!" A distant and familiar voice comes from beyond the bedroom door causing Callie to jump and fall right off the bed. _Perfect. Hopefully this isn't a sign of how the rest of the day will be._

"Coming" she huffs out.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up Cal!" Mark says, from behind a stove. "Food is nearly ready then we have to get to the hospital. I've talked with Chief Hunt and I'm almost positive you've got the job. The interview is just a formality real-"Before he could finish Callie interrupts.

"Whoa, interview? I'm…I'm not exactly prepared for an interview. I didn't even bring proper clothes. I thought you said the Chief 'offered' me the job!" Glaring at Mark she stabs at the plate when he pushes it in front of the Latina.

"Yeah, well you know…Yeah I've got nothing. Look I just really wanted you to come out here. And look you did!" He smiles proudly while digging into his own food.

"I guess that's true. So, I will go to this interview. But please for both of our sakes don't EVER cook again…" Picking out several pieces of egg shell throughout her meal. She wasn't even sure what the eggs were used for, nothing on the plate even closely resembled the stuff.

"Only if you promise to do the cooking."

"Deal."

"I believe this is the start of a beautiful roommate-uh-ship." Mark scrunched his eyes in thought. "Yeah, I'll have to work on that." Mark smiled as the Latina next to him burst into a fit of laughter. There was few things more beautiful than his best friend laughing.

* * *

_Okay, breathe. You've got this. You are a badass rock star with a scalpel. _The mental pep talk seemed to help, really it did. That or at least Callie would like to think it did. The elevator doors opened and Callie and Mark stepped inside. Luckily there was only one other person inside.

"Good morning, ." A flirty voice with a British accent sounded from behind the pair.

" ." Turning around Mark replied curtly. had always been overly flirtatious and normally that'd be fine but he was trying to change his ways and he didn't need the added temptation.

"Hello, I'm Kristen Evans. I'm a third year surgical resident." The woman stepped up next to Callie for the first time and she got a good look at her. Callie sucked in her breath, the woman in front of her was stunning. Curly light brown hair cascaded just below her breasts and her bright green eyes contrasted nicely against the light blue of her scrubs. Not normally her type, but stunning nonetheless.

"Callie Torres, hopefully soon to be Ortho Attending here." Callie shook the offered hand.

"Well, on behalf myself the hospital would _love_, to have you here." Kristen added with a wink.

"You don't even know if I'm skilled-"The elevator dings and the doors open.

"Oh, I'm sure you are…_skilled_ Dr. Torres." Adding a wink, Kristen turns and walks away leaving a speechless Callie.

"Torres?" Laughing Mark puts his arm around Callie's shoulders. "She's hot huh?"

"Yeah, she is." Dazed, Callie walks with Mark out of the elevator and down the hall, with thoughts filled of a certain resident naked and writhing beneath her. _Damn, so much for starting over differently._

* * *

" , it's nice to finally meet you. here has told me much about you." Chief greeted Callie as she and Mark sat down in front of him.

"Not too much I hope." Glaring at Mark, Callie replied. Mark held up his hands and shrugged sheepishly.

"Not at all. So I've been looking over your resume, and I must say it's quite impressive. It's come to my understanding that you left Miami due to personal reasons. Of which are none of my concern, what is my concern is if those reasons will hinder your work here."

"No, those were…special circumstances and I assure you Chief Hunt, my past will not affect my work here." Callie replied, and could only hope that she was speaking the truth.

"That's great. Well everything is set here. So how about you start Monday?" Chief Hunt stood up and walked out from behind the desk.

"Th-that's it?" Callie sat shocked.

"Thanks Hunt." Mark stood up next to Callie and nudged her in the shoulder to get her to stand up also.

"That's it . Unless you'd like a more extensive interview?" Hunt smirked as he walked towards the door with the other two doctors.

"Uh no. Definitely not." Callie managed to stammer out and walk to the door with the two guys. "Thanks so much Chief Hunt."

"It's my pleasure Dr. Torres. And please none of that 'Chief' stuff. It's Owen, or at least " After a quick smile left the two doctors alone in the hall after he got a page to the ER.

"So, it's official. I work here." Callie smiled as she walked with Mark down the hall.

"I knew it'd work out! So far my plan is working smoothly. Now, I unfortunately have to get to work. You can hang around here, or explore the city, or go home."

"I think I'll take a look around here for a while." Callie said looking around the hospital.

"Great, we can meet for lunch. Then tonight, we are celebrating." With a quick hug the two said goodbye and started off down the opposite ends of the hall.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A tall blonde questioned as Callie was sitting behind a nurse's station.

"Oh, sorry." Callie says standing up and walking around the desk towards the blonde. "I'm Torres, I'll be the new Ortho Attending here starting Monday." Offering a hand to the blonde.

"Oh right, Dr. Torres. Sloan has mentioned you. I'm Dr. Teddy Altman, cardio." Teddy replied. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure that'd be great thanks." Callie replied.

"First stop, coffee!" Teddy smiled and dragged Callie down the hall.

"I like the way you think."

"So this is the Cafeteria. The food isn't all that bad, not exactly four star restaurant worthy but not inedible either." Teddy says, "And this is- Oh hey Arizona!" Teddy calls out as she sees her blonde friend walking by.

"Teddy, what's up?" Arizona says walking up to her friend and the brunette stranger.

"I'm just showing here around the hospital. Starting Monday she will be our new Ortho Attending."

"Oh super!" Arizona says brightly. "Nice to meet you. . I'm Arizona Robbins, Peds Surgery. Holding out her hand to shake the new doctor's hand.

"Likewise. And please it's Callie." The Latina replied as she eyed the blonde up and down. Blonde curly hair sat just below her shoulders, bright blue eyes complimented her dark blue scrubs nicely, and dimples. _Who knew dimples could be so sexy?_ Shaking those thoughts off as she returned the hand shake firmly.

"Callie it is then." Arizona replied as she too took her time to scan the woman before her. The Latina was the definition of sexy. Dark hair, even darker eyes, nice plump lips, and curves to die for. _I'm not drooling right? _

After noticing the handshake exchange last too long Teddy clears her throat in attempts to move past this awkward moment. Well, apparently it's only awkward for her because the other two ladies were perfectly content to just gaze openly at each other. When clearing her throat didn't work she decided to speak up. "Uh, Callie when you said you were meeting Mark for lunch did you mean now, or when you were done staring at Arizona?"

"Uh what?" Funnily enough it was Arizona who spoke up, even though the question wasn't directed at her.

"Torres, oh hey Altman, Robbins. I see you've met Callie." Mark came up from behind the three woman.

"Mark, hey yeah I just got done giving Callie a tour." Teddy says. "She says you guys are having lunch together."

"Yeah, why don't you and Robbins join us?" Mark says.

"Sure" Arizona and Teddy reply at the same time.

After getting their food the group find a table near the middle of the cafeteria and sit down. After eating they remain seated talking about interesting cases and reliving stories of Mark and Callie back in college, where they first met.

"Yeah so Callie was so drunk that she picked up this rock and-"Before Mark could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Callie's hand being plastered to his mouth.

"And…that's the end of _that_ story." Callie's stated as her face turned a bright red on her normally tanned skin.

"Well, now I really want to know." Arizona raised her eyebrows and her voice turned deeper than she meant it too and by the looks on everyone's faces no one missed it. _So much for being subtle._

"Well-"Mark finally managed to tear his face away from Callie's grasp but just before he could continue someone interrupted him.

" , it's lovely seeing you again." An accented voice sounded from behind Callie causing her to turn around.

"Likewise, ." Callie smiled in greeting as sat in the empty chair beside her.

As if just realizing the other occupants at the table, Kristen turns and faces the others in greeting. "Good afternoon, Altman, Robbins, and Sloan." Kristen says, flashing a cheeky smile as she sits close enough to Callie for their arms to brush lightly.

"Good afternoon" the three other doctors reply in unison. As they exchange glances with each other then turn their attention back to the two brunettes.

Callie tried to remain focused on the conversation as best she could but the light brushes on her arm and the now consistent touches of a foot rubbing up and down her lower leg were doing crazy things to her libido. It had been almost three days since the last time she'd had sex and for her that was almost a lifetime._ Focus, Callie. _The intoxicating scent coming from the woman beside her was nearly choking her. The smoothness from the fingers brushing her arm were causing goose bumps on her skin, the- _focus on the conversation, not the sexy woman beside you. _Mental images of clothes falling to the floor, arms and legs tangling, and lips clashing invaded her mind. Squeezing her legs together she tried to quell the very apparent ache between her legs. She shook her head in attempt to clear her mind.

Chancing a look at the woman beside her it became obvious that Kristen knew the effect she was having on Callie.

"That sounds like a great idea, what do you say Callie?" Kristen looked at Callie and smirked knowing the Latina had other things on her mind.

"Uh…what?"

"Cal, are you okay? You're looking a little flustered." Mark looked at his friend with concern.

Clearing her throat and mentally banishing the images from her mind she focused back on the group in front of her. "Oh, yeah sorry. I just got a bit of a head ache. What were you saying?"

"Mark was just telling us that you guys were going out tonight to celebrate you getting the job, then he invited us to join you." Arizona spoke up. She had been watching the exchange between the two brunettes and was shocked by the amount of jealousy it stirred in her. Sure she thought Callie was hot, but she was seriously considering finding a brick for . _Whoa, chill out. You have no claim on Callie._

"Oh, right well that sounds great."

"Well if you have a headache-"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be gone by then." _Hopefully the other ache will be gone too._

After making plans to meet up at the bar across the street later on the doctors got up and cleared the table. Teddy left for a surgery, followed by Mark being paged to the ER. Leaving Callie, Arizona and Kristen to walk out of the cafeteria together.

Leaning over to whisper into the Latina's ear. "You know, I have a cure for a headache." Kristen was barely able to get the sentence out before the Latina was nodding her head in agreement.

"It was nice to see you . I think I'll finish the tour with ." The smirk on her face left little doubt on where that tour was going to end up at.

"Oh, right of course. It was nice meeting you Callie." The blonde mustered as much of a smile as she could, her dimples not quite showing.

"Oh, you too Arizona." Suddenly realizing she would be leaving the blondes present caused a pang of dread to surge through the Latina. As she watched the blonde walk away she couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. She quickly dismissed that feeling. _No attachments, means no chance of getting hurt._

"So…about that cure." Kristen smiled as she led Callie down the hall towards the closest On-Call room.

Callie smiled as they walked through the door. She was instantly pushed against it as lips attacked her own. _If this is a cure for a headache, I wonder how she'd treat a migraine. _Pushing off the door Callie led Kristen to the bed and pushed her onto it. Pinning the other woman beneath her she kissed her with abandon.

Flipping so she was on top, Kristen smirks. "You're wearing too much clothes." Sliding her hands to the bottom of Callie's shirt she slid the shirt up and over the Latina's head and threw it off the bed.

_This is going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

Okay, apparently a few things are disturbing you guys, at least my anonymous reviewers.

So here's a little something to clarifying things:

-Let's assume that this will NOT go just like the show. I mean Callie started in Miami with Erica so obviously things are different, she may act differently than she does on Greys. (Such as proposing and sleeping around)

-Kristen is supposed to come off more aggressive, her character IS a slut. She is only there for Callie to sleep with. (Essentially)

-Callie is naturally flirtatious. But she feels something more with Arizona so that scares her, which is why she tries to remain distant but yet something keeps pulling her back.

-Arizona is the one who is supposed to pick up the pieces. She's the one trying to "fix" Callie so she wouldn't be the one to break her heart in the first place.

-I get you hate Erica Hahn. I hate Erica. But she's there, and if it helps, pretend it's a DIFFERENT Erica, I never mentioned her last name.

That being said, I hope it's easier to read now that you know my mindset, but if not then I understand it's not for everybody. I won't hold it against you.

* * *

"Torres, you ready yet?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." After applying a touch of lipstick Callie eyed herself in the mirror. Dark jeans that showed off her ass perfectly, a deep red shirt that showed just enough cleavage, black ankle boots, and her signature black leather jacket completed her ensemble. _Looking good Torres._

"Looking good Torres." Callie could only smile as she walked out the door with Mark. Sometimes it was as if Mark could read her mind. "So how was the rest of your afternoon?" Mark asked as they entered the elevator.

"It was…alright." Callie replied nonchalantly. As her afternoon replayed in her head.

_This is going to be fun._

_Their lips reattach as hands claw at each other's bodies, desperately trying to rid one another's clothes. Callie moans as the other brunette paws at her bra clad breasts. As Kristen continues to palm Callie's flesh through the fabric Callie's hip thrust upward on their own accord. _

_Callie focuses on removing Kristen's shirt and is instantly entranced as her green bra comes into view. The green matching perfectly with her eyes. _

_It isn't long before both brunettes are completely naked. Fitting together as one, hips thrusting, chests heaving, fingers pumping, and lips clashing._

"Torres!" Mark nudges Callie and practically drags her out of the elevator. "What is going on you're acting-"Mark stops midsentence and looks Callie in the eyes, then grins.

Callie fidgets under his gaze. "What"?

"You got laid." Mark replies smugly as they head towards the bar he referred to as 'Joes'

"How did you…I mean no…" Callie starts but seeing the look on Mark's face instantly tells her that he knows he's right and she relents. "Okay fine. Yes I did."

"I knew it. So who was it? Oh let me guess…it was Kristen Evans wasn't it?"

"Uhm, how'd you know that?" Callie replies stunned. She looks around the bar trying to see if anyone she knew was there. Then she stopped realizing she only really knew a few people besides Mark.

They walk towards the bar top to order their drinks. "Please, you were drooling over here in the elevator and then in the cafeteria she was looking at you like you were an injured zebra…and she was a starving lion."

"Uhm, well that was an exceptionally disturbing way of putting it." Callie says after she ordered her drink.

"Are you going to tell me she didn't eat you?" Mark smirked as the Latina next to him started choking on air, and lightly tapped her back.

"Thought so." Mark says smugly. "Now, come on there are some people I'd like you to meet."

"Mark!" A man with exceptionally perfect hair greeted Mark as the two neared a large table.

"Derek." Mark shook Derek's hand and then pointed around the table as he introduced each person. "Callie, this is Meredith Grey, Derek's wife. Cristina Yang, She's Owen's wife. Alex Karev, April Kepner, and Jackson Avery. They are all fifth year residents at the hospital. And of course you already know, Teddy and Arizona." Mark says as he sits down at the table. "Oh and this is Lexie Grey, Meredith's sister and my girlfriend. She's a fourth year resident." Mark points to a woman standing behind Callie.

Callie smiles politely at everyone as she mentally tries to remember the names and faces of everyone. She sits down in the closest empty chair and is pleased to realize it's next to Arizona. "Hey" She smiles at the blonde over the rim of her beer bottle, enjoying the view the blonde's dark blue top provides.

"Hi." The blonde smiles politely back, but Callie notices it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Conversation flows freely around the table and Callie finds herself fitting in easily with these people. She comes to find out that Meredith and Cristina as also known as the 'Twisted Sisters' while Derek has the nickname 'McDreamy' and Mark is 'McSteamy'. After a while several conversations break out as people being to talk amongst themselves.

"Oh I love this song! Arizona let's dance." Teddy jumps up excitedly.

"Oh, uhm no thanks." Arizona loved to dance but unfortunately she lacked the skill. Her dancing more closely resembled a mime, on crack, while blindfolded…while entertaining in her own living room she would not dare it in public.

"Why not?" Callie offered beside Arizona.

"I'm not really good at it." Arizona says sheepishly.

"It all depends on your partner." Callie lowers her voice as she replies and with a wink she downs the last of her beer, then stands up. "I'll dance with you Teddy, if you'd like?"

"Sure." Teddy replies, slightly tipsy she grabs the Latina's hand and drags her onto the small makeshift dance floor and begins moving her body up and down to the upbeat pop song. Laughing with Callie as her body moves wildly out of sync with the song.

Arizona's eyes glue to Callie's body. The way the brunette's body moves to the music should be illegal. _How the hell does someone make dancing to 'Call Me Maybe' sexy?_ The way the jeans wrap around the brunettes thighs, and the deep red shirt is just tight enough to hug those curves in all the right ways. Topping off the look with that leather jacket. _I'm drooling again aren't I? _

"She's pretty huh?" A voice comes from beside her and the blonde instantly snaps her head forward. Arizona mentally rolled her eyes at her own actions. _Like it wasn't obvious I was just ogling her, come on act normal, you totally weren't staring at Callie from across the room._

"She's beautiful." Arizona replied breathlessly. _Apparently, I'm no longer capable of being subtle._

"You're into her." Mark replies with a grin as if he just uncovered some big secret.

"I just said she was attractive. That doesn't mean I'm interested." _But I so am._ "I'm going to get another drink, want anything?" She stood up and left before Mark had the chance to reply, leaving the man behind as he silently chuckled.

"Hey Joe, I'll take another round." Waiting for the drinks she sat down on a bar stool and sighed trying to get her thoughts under control. This wasn't like her, sure she found woman attractive all the time, but there was something about Callie Torres that seemed to pull the blonde towards her. That very thought was unnerving and exciting at the same time.

"Hey" A breathless voice calls from beside her. Turning, Arizona sees the Latina who has taken up her nearly every thought since she met her for the first time hours ago, sitting down on the stool beside her.

"Hey, how was the dance?"

"Fun, Teddy sure is crazy on the dance floor." Callie replies as she lightly laughs remembering the tall blondes dance moves just moments before.

"Yeah, well the several shots of tequila she took before she got out there only served as fuel to her madness." Arizona replied joining in on Callie's laughter.

A comfortable silence overcomes them as they just stare at each other. The harsh din of the bar atmosphere fades away, until it's only the two of them, alone in the bar, alone in the world, nothing else matters.

"Callie, I've been looking for you." An all too familiar voice breaks the silence, and just like that their fictional world falls away and brings them back to reality.

Sighing, Callie turns towards the voice and forces a smile to her lips. "Kristen, it's nice to see you again." In that moment Callie swears there couldn't be a falser statement. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you're having." As if just now noticing Arizona the brunette turns to her with a smile. "Arizona, hello."

"Kristen." Arizona lifts up her drink in greeting and turns back to the bar contemplating the fastest way away from the two brunettes.

"Kristen, why don't you go join the rest of the group over there? I'll get your drink and bring it to you." Callie says, hoping the brunette goes for it. She's unsure why but she has this need to be alone with the blonde and every interrupted second is grating on her nerves.

"Sure, thanks." With a smile the brunette turns and heads towards the table.

"You don't like her do you?" Callie eyes the blonde waiting for a response. As she orders a drink for Kristen.

"Wh-why would you say that?" Arizona arches an eyebrow hoping to come off as confused.

"Whenever she's around you are different. Kind of distant, and your smiles are fake."

"How do you know which of my smiles are fake?" Arizona tilts her head to the side and Callie instantly melts.

"When you fake smile, your dimples don't appear and your smile never quite reaches your eyes." Callie states proudly as she takes a sip of her drink that came a long time ago.

"Hmmm." The blonde hums in response as she tries to think of an answer with more syllables.

Callie smiles knowing she's right. As the effects of her alcohol consumption kicks in she reaches towards the blonde and lightly touches her face with a finger. "But, when you really smile your dimples show up right here." She touches the blonde's cheek lightly. "And your eyes have a little crease right around here." Then moves her finger up around the edge of blue eyes.

When the brunette touches her Arizona takes a sharp intake of breath. The lingering effects of Callie's touch is overwhelming and sends a tingling shot straight to her core. Never before has a woman affected her the way Callie Torres did. Finally finding her voice Arizona speaks up. "It would seem you know me better than most people."

Callie froze as that sentence runs through her mind, over and over. _It would seem you know me better than most people. You know me better than most people. You know me. You know me. _That sentence alone is enough to conjure up memories of the past, memories she'd very like to stay in the past.

_"Callie" A painfully familiar voice calls out from behind her and Callie clenches her eyes shut, hoping that the person would just go away._

_"Cal, please talk to me." The blonde steps into view and shuts the door to the supply closet behind her, effectively securing them both inside._

_"Erica, I have nothing else to say to you. I don't even know you anymore." Callie continued to look through the racks searching for the items she needs._

_"You know me. You know me. Please, we-we can fix this. Just come home, please." _

_Callie sighs and turns around to finally face the blonde for the first time since she walked out of their apartment one week ago. "That's the problem Erica, I didn't know that we needed fixing, I didn't know there were any problems in the first place. I've been going over everything in my head, trying to figure out when things went wrong, when things stopped being…right." Running her fingers over the items on the small table in front of her Callie tried to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from spilling down her cheeks. "And I couldn't come up with anything. How could I not know? How could I be so oblivious?"_

_"Well, what's important now is that you know something was wrong and now we can-"_

_"I wasn't done." Callie looks up into the blue eyes that she's loved for so long. "After I thought about everything I kept coming to one question. How could you do this? No matter how bad things may have been YOU still broke us, and I don't think we can be fixed."_

_"But, we can try-." Erica steps closer to Callie as Callie matches her and steps back. _

_Knowing her resolve is about to break Callie rounds the other side of the table and walks towards the door. Throwing over her shoulder, "No Erica, we can't. We are broken." I am broken, she silently adds. Callie walks out of the supply closet leaving a speechless blonde behind._

"Callie? Are you okay?" Arizona places a hand on top of Callies as she eyes her with a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh right yeah." Emotions bubble up in the brunette and she feels like she is falling apart all over again. Feeling the weight on her hand she notices the blondes on top of hers and quickly snatches it back like she was burned.

"Are you sure?" Arizona tries to ignore the feeling of hurt that shot through her as she saw the Latina withdraw her hand.

"Look, I said I was fine." Callie sneers as she slides off the bar stool and continues to look around for the perfect target. A target to make her forget, to replace all of the unwanted emotions she's feeling with more pleasurable ones. "I'll talk to you later." She casually tosses over her shoulder as she makes her way back to the table.

"Uh okay." Arizona replies completely dumbfounded. _What the hell just happened? _ Her confusion only grows more as she watches Callie walk back to the table. Her confusion is soon replaced with disappointment as she watches Callie whisper into Kristen's ear and sees them quickly exit the bar together.

* * *

Several hours later Callie finds herself in the elevator on the way up to Marks- her apartment now too. Glad the distraction worked. Kristen seemed to be willing so it made Callie less guilty for taking advantage of the girl. In the moments of pure lust she is able to forget the pain of being so thoroughly devastated by the blonde from her past.

Walking towards her apartment door Callie struggles to stay awake. It's too early for her to function properly but that didn't stop her from coming home. She always comes home, she never stays the night. Its part of her three rules, the three rules that keeps her from getting attached, keeps her from getting hurt.

Just as she's struggling to get her key into the keyhole she hears a voice from behind.

"Do you need help?" The sound of the voice makes her freeze.

Callie turns and looks at the blonde, blinking several times as if to see if she was really awake and seeing the blonde or not. "Arizona? Want are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here." Arizona points to the door behind her, which happened to be the door across from where Callie now lived. _I guess that little tidbit slipped from Mark's mind._

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Clearly. Look do you need help or not? I got paged to the hospital and I kind of need to hurry." Arizona replied curtly keeping her eyesight trained on the door in front of Callie.

A little put off by the blondes shortness Callie merely nods and hands the blonde the key and steps out of the way.

Arizona easily slides the key into the lock and turns it, opening the door for the Latina she steps back.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, and about earlier I'm sorry, I really-"

"Don't worry about it. It's fine or whatever. Look, I really need to go now so night." With that the blonde walks down the hall and turns the corner.

Callie walks through her door and shuts it. Leaning against the door she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _Arizona Robbins lives across the hall from me._ In that moment she couldn't tell if that thought excited or terrified her more.

As she walked down the hall Arizona fought the urge to look back, to turn back even, but she pushed on. She knew she was overly rude to the brunette but she couldn't help it. The way their earlier encounter ended hurt her more than she'd care to admit. She thought things were going well until Callie snapped. Snapped, and went home with another woman.

Stepping into the elevator Arizona leaned back against the wall and sighed. _Callie Torres lives across the hall from me. _In that moment she was sure that thought terrified her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN 1**_: _So i have finals this week and next, which means I am not sure when I will be able to update again, so I will be posting 2 chapters tonight.

* * *

_Come on you can do it. Just raise your hand and knock on the door. It's easy. _She walks out the door and goes to the door across the hall. Never before has a simple blue door been so intimidating. With it standing before her now she feels her pep talk fade from her mind_. Come on Robbins, you're a good man in the storm, you can do this. _She raises her hand and knocks lightly on the door in front of her waiting patiently for a response. _Patiently, yeah right._

"Come in" A faint voice is heard from behind the door. It's not the voice Arizona counted on hearing and she isn't sure if she is grateful or disappointed at that fact.

After taking several deep breaths she frowns at herself for being so ridiculous and opens the door then steps through.

"Robbins, what's up?" Mark asks as he returns his gaze to the television in front of him.

Arizona walks further into the room and stands next to where he is sitting on the couch. "Uhm, not much I jus-"

Mark cuts her off his eyes never leave the television screen as he shovels handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. Between handfuls he speaks, "She's not here."

Shocked Arizona shifts her gaze to the television screen in hope she would find an answer within the screen before her. "Uhm, I'm not…" _I guess watching a lion attack a zebra will not help me here. _"Uh, Mark what are you watching?" Arizona sits down beside Mark and flinches at the graphic scenes in front of her.

Smirking Mark turns to Arizona. "Hey, it's educational. Plus it's kind of an inside joke about Callie and…eh you probably don't really want to know…anyways I know you came here for Callie. You've lived across the hall from me for like five months and not once have you ever came over here, unless it was for a party or something." Marks gaze seemed to penetrate right through Arizona and it sends chills through her body.

"Okay, fine. Yes, I'm here to see Callie. I was really rude to her the other night and I just wanted to apologize. So could you tell me when she's getting back?"

"Two days." Mark turned back to the television.

"Uh, what?"

"Yeah, she's out of town for a few days."

"What, why…where'd she go?" For the life in her Arizona couldn't seem to comprehend the fact that Callie wasn't in Seattle. _What did I do before Callie was in Seattle, before she was in my life?_ Arizona immediately shook those thoughts off. How had that Latina made such an impact on her life in such little time?

"She's in Miami." Mark says bluntly before returning to his show.

* * *

_Only one more to go._ Callie got into Miami last night and was wasting no time in packing up her things. She wanted to get in and out of Miami and back home in as little time as possible. Home, this place hadn't ever felt like home to her. This apartment was only a place to sleep, it was merely a stopping point where she slept night after night, so no this wasn't home. Seattle with Arizona that was home that was- _No, not Arizona. With Mark, yeah that's what I meant._ Ever since her last encounter with the blonde Callie couldn't get the woman out of her head.

Tense words and stiff body language. The blonde confused her even more with each encounter, but she had to admit each time left her reeling and wanting more. And the more she wanted the more she knew she had to stay away from the blonde. Callie believed she could easily get attached to Arizona and that went against her rules. The three rules she specifically made to avoid getting attached, avoid getting hurt. And so far they had worked, and she would not let a perky blonde, with deep blue eyes that sparkled, and dimples that- _No, stop thinking about her._ She would not let Arizona in, she would not break her rules, not for anyone.

After finishing packing up her things and sending them to be shipped off to Seattle, Callie found herself walking the streets of Miami. Soaking in the sunlight, she never realized that she was taking sunlight for advantage that is until she moved to Seattle.

Realizing she still had a few hours before her flight Callie decided to stop at a small café and get some lunch. Deciding to soak in more of the sun she sat outside with her Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad and Sweet Tea. With a light breeze and the sound of the ocean off in the distance she felt herself relax, the tension of the past months slowly leaving her body.

"Callie?" Callie's body immediately tenses at the voice she hoped to never hear again.

Looking up Callie tries to force a smile to her face, but she finds one automatically forming on her lips. A genuine smile appears at the sight of her ex-girlfriend and Callie instantly scolds herself. _How could after everything she's done to you, you still be genuinely happy to see her. _Callie took in the blonde before, her eyes raking up and down the body in front of her.

This action doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde and she smirks, knowing the effect she always had on the brunette. "It's good to see you Cal."

Callie shifts her gaze back to the blonde's face. "Uh, right." She feels flustered and hates herself for that fact. _How could she still affect me like this?_ The power the blonde had over her was overwhelmingly frightening and Callie starts to feel uncomfortable. _Did it suddenly get ten degrees hotter? _

"I heard you were moving to San Francisco or something?" The blonde peers at her behind her sunglasses. And Callie finds herself wanting to move them, wanting to look the blonde in the eyes. The eyes she's missed so- _No, you don't miss her eyes, you don't miss her you-_ but she did, she so missed this blonde.

"Uh, Seattle actually." _Why did you tell her that? _Callie shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and get herself together. She didn't anticipate the way Erica would affect her, it felt like she was out of control and- a vibrating interrupted her thoughts and she pulls out her cell phone to find a text message from an unknown number.

**Hey, Mark gave me your number I hope that's okay. I just wanted to apologize for the other night, I was rude, it was late, or early depending on how you look at it and I took it out on you. **

Callie smiled at the text. It was Arizona, it had to be. She hadn't had any run ins with anyone else that would require such a text. The phone vibrated in her hands as another incoming text appeared.

**Oh, uh this is Arizona Robbins by the way…in case you couldn't tell. - A**

Callie laughed out loud completely forgetting the blonde in front of her as she typed out a reply.

**Oh, Arizona. I thought it was another blonde who scolded me in the hall in the middle of the night, thanks for clarifying that for me. :P – C**

Realizing her text could come off a little too sarcastic Callie quickly typed out another text and sent it.

** It's fine really. Being a surgeon I totally get the whole waking up in the middle of the night for a page so really no need to apologize, just remember this for a time when I get paged, then I get to be the one to bite your head off. ;D - C**

Realizing that she no longer had the brunette's attention Erica frowned, she was sure things were going her way. She couldn't help but be curious as to who had so effortlessly stolen Callie's attention. At the sound of Callie's laugh she decided to speak up, "Interesting conversation you've got going there?"

**Ha Ha, I'll be a good neighbor and offer you coffee then, unlike some people! –A**

Snapping out of her thoughts as Erica's voice echoed through her she placed her phone back into her pocket. "Oh, yeah it's just a friend from home." Callie stood up and walked to the trash throwing her things away.

"Uh, Cal you are home." Erica's voice followed her around the small tables that were spread out around the small deck of the café.

"This isn't home Erica, not anymore. Goodbye." Without a single look back Callie walked off down the side walk towards the nearby airport, and towards her home.

* * *

"Welcome to your first day at Seattle Grace Mercy West, ." A high pitched red head greeted her as she walked into the ER for the first time as an Attending at the hospital.

"Thank you Dr. Kepner." Callie kept walking around the ER hoping for a case. At this point she'd take anything really, a sprained ankle, a fractured femur, dislocated shoulder. It felt like it had been far too long since she'd practiced medicine and her fingers were twitching at the thought of getting back to it.

"Dr. Torres, we have an incoming trauma. Car crash victim with a protruding femur, ten minutes out." ran by Callie as he spoke and put on a gown, Callie following close behind.

Scrubbing in Callie tried to dampen down her excitement of being in an OR again. She was nearly giddy with the idea of being in the room with a body open in front of her.

Stepping up to the body she took a deep breath and stuck out her hand, palm side up as she spoke, "Ten Blade."

* * *

After her surgery Callie decided to talk a walk through the hospital, since she didn't have any scheduled surgeries until later on in the week.

" , can I help you?" Callie looked up at the sound coming from a woman with red curly hair, sitting behind a nurse's station a few feet in front of her. For the first time Callie looked around and realized that she had unconsciously made her way to the Pediatrics floor.

"Oh, no I was just taking a walk. Thanks anyway Nadine." Callie smiled politely at the red head whom she'd met days before on her tour with Teddy and continued walking down the hall.

_Why am I even on this floor? _"Hey, can you help me?" A small voice sounded from Callie's left and she turned seeing a little girl sitting on a hospital bed.

"Is something wrong? Do you need your doctor?" Callie questioned as she walked into the room.

"Something's wrong alright, I can't get this T.V remote to work and Phineas and Ferb is on right now!" The little girl panicked as if missing this show would be the worst thing in the world for it to happen.

"Oh no! You can't miss that. Here let me help." Callie takes the remote out of the small girl's hand and bangs it on the bedside table then tries the buttons on the remote. She beams with pride as the T.V clicks on and hands the remote back to the little girl.

"Thank you!" The little girl smiles as she clicks the remote to the right channel. "Uhm, you can stay and watch it with me." The little girl looked over at Callie with shining hazel eyes and blonde curly hair and Callie feels herself melting on the spot.

"Well, if it's alright with your parents." Callie says. "Where are they anyways?"

"Work, they have to pay these crazy hospital bills you know." The little girl scrunched up her nose, "At least that's what my daddy always says."

Lightly laughing Callie sits down on the chair beside the girl's bed. "Yes those hospital bills are crazy. My name is Callie, what's yours?"

"Emma, nice to meet you." Emma sticks out her hand for Callie to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. How old are you Emma?"

"I'm six. How old are y-"Emma's question is cut off as she starts squealing when the T.V show she's been waiting for turns on. "There's a 104 days of Summer Vacation, and school comes along just to end it. So the annual problem for our generation, is finding a good way to spend it." Emma sings along with the show until it picks up a little faster and her words get jumbled but that doesn't deter her from trying to keep up.

Callie sits back while she watches the little girl enthusiastically watch the show. She couldn't help wondering what was wrong with the little girl, she seemed so happy and healthy, it seemed impossible for her to have some illness that would require her to have her own room at the hospital.

Another high pitched squeal followed by laughing shakes Callie from her mental musings and she can't help but smile as the little girl in front of her grins at the cartoon character's antics. There was a time in Callie's life when she saw having kids in her future. When she would dream of little raven haired girls and boys running around the house calling her 'Mami' but those dreams were crushed and those possibilities seemed so impossible now.

"Okay Emma time to go- Callie?" Arizona walked into the room her steps faltering slightly as she sees the brunette in front of her.

"Oh hey, ." Callie stands up from beside the bed and turns to leave but is stopped by a little hand latching onto her own.

"Wait, we have to see what happens. The show isn't over yet, you can't leave Callie! Puh-leaze!" The little girl gives what Callie could only assume was a perfected 'puppy dog eyes' look and Callie instantly sits back down next to Emma.

Arizona grins as the scene before her unfolds, "Well, that didn't take much. Some resolve you have ."

Callie shrugs sheepishly. "What can I say, I've always been a sucker for blondes." Callie adds a wink. _Am I flirting? _

Arizona blushes and walks further into the room, and tilts her head to the side "Is that so?" _Too can play that game. _

Callie gulps, she hadn't planned on Arizona firing back. Just as she opens her mouth to speak another voice is heard.

"Can you guys stop talking? I'm trying to watch my show here." Emma speaks as her eyes never leave the T.V screen and the two adults have to refrain from laughing out loud.

After taking a few minutes to compose herself Arizona speaks up again, this time to Emma. "Emma we really have to get you prepared for your surgery now."

This gets Callie's attention again and her eyes snap back up to the blonde doctor.

"Can we wait like a few more minutes? It's almost over." Emma turns the puppy dog eyes on Arizona and grins when the doctor nods her head slightly in approval.

Callie smiles, "That didn't take much, some resolve you have " Repeating the blondes earlier statement.

"Okay, so she's got a killer weapon there." Arizona looks over at the T.V screen then shifts her eyes when she sees the brunette approaching her.

"What is she having surgery for?" Callie whispers into Arizona's ear. Apparently her ears are connected to her libido because the feel of Callie's breath against the skin of her ear causes a pang of arousal to shoot straight to her center. After closing her eyes for a second and shifting her weight she whispers back to the brunette, all the while trying to not let their bodies come into contact.

"She has short gut syndrome." Seeing the frown on Callie's face, she went into further detail of the surgery.

"Okay Emma shows over, now we have to get to your surgery." Arizona walks over to the bed and begins to unplug the wires getting the little girl ready to be transported to the OR.

Sighing as if it was such an inconvenience on her life the little girl relents and lays back on the bed. "Thank you for watching T.V with me Callie. Will you come back tomorrow?"

"Only if we get to watch Phineas and Ferb again!" Callie smiles excitedly and high fives the little girl.

"Deal!" The little girl smiles as Arizona takes her out of the room and down the hall.

Smiling, Callie sits back down on the chair in the now empty room and closes her eyes, praying for the little girl to have a successful surgery. A high pitched beeping comes from her pants and she races towards the ER for another incoming trauma.

* * *

_Fine. Everything is fine. It's good when the surgery takes longer than expected, it means they are taking their time. _Callie rolls her eyes. That's the same speech doctors give to the patients families to try and keep them calm. It took all she had not to bust through the door, to stay firmly rooted on this side. Knowing that just on the other side was the little girl that had so thoroughly affected in such little time. She found herself looking forward to watching Phineas and Ferb tomorrow. She couldn't wait to spend more time with the little girl with curly blonde hair and shining hazel eyes. She-

The door to the OR opens and an exhausted Arizona Robbins steps out.

"How'd it go? When will she be up? Can I visit her tonight? I-"Callie's rambling was cut off by the look in her eyes and she felt her body go slack.

"I'm so sorry Callie. She didn't make it." Arizona steps towards Callie as the brunette matches her with a step back.

"Wh-but…" Callie stammers out as tears fill her eyes.

"There was more damage than we originally thought, and her body just couldn't take it…I'm so sorry Callie." Arizona steps towards Callie again but the brunette puts up a hand to stop her from coming any closer.

"I...uh...I have to-I have to go." Callie turns on her heels and races down the hall searching for somewhere to go. For something to take the overwhelming unexpected pain away. As she turns the corner she sees a familiar head of brown hair and walks towards her.

"Kristen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The younger brunette turns towards her and smiles, leading them both into an On-Call room. Both knowing they will be doing anything but talking on the other side of the door.

Arizona felt helpless as she watched Callie run away. She knew what the brunette was going through, it was always hard losing a patient, especially one as outgoing as Emma. After a few seconds of mentally debating with herself she decides to follow Callie and offer a shoulder to cry on. Just as she's rounding the corner she saw the Latina walk around she watches as Callie and the brunette she's come to so thoroughly despise walk through the door of a nearby On-Call room. Watching the door close she feels her heart break. She had just come to the realization that she did in fact have a crush on the Latina, and watching her with another woman was almost too much for Arizona to take. Turning on her heels she walks back down the hall as tears spill down her cheeks.

* * *

**AN 2:** Okay, so I know that you HATE Kristen...but she is pretty much scarce after this chapter...that doesn't mean their won't be "others" though. You have to understand that Callie's character uses sex as a distraction for her emotions, but she can already tell she could get easily attached to Arizona so she wouldn't turn to her for any sexual favors.

**AN 3**:Also yes Callie still has a reaction when she sees the blonde everyone loves to hate. (Erica) But she was so in love with and so thorougly crushed that, I believe, that reaction is normally. But good news, Erica won't around...at least not for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Cold. Sterile. Clinical. A hospital room from the viewpoint of a patient and their loved ones. Surgeries offer two outcomes; either the patient lives, or they don't. Tears are always flowing, falling freely out of tired eyes and worn cheeks. It's a lot knowing a loved one is no longer breathing, that their eyes will never open again. Knowing that the last person to touch them, to talk to them, to look into their eyes was a stranger, is an overwhelming feeling. Being a doctor you are taught not to care as much, taught to perform little steps to ensure you don't get too attached, that you don't feel too much. But Callie cares, she cares a lot. And that's part of what makes her such an excellent doctor. It's also her downfall.

Standing up she bends slightly and picks up the forgotten scrub top and slides it back over her head. Desperately ignoring the hands that wrap around her waist from behind.

"That was amazing. I mean don't get me wrong, being with you is always fantastic but this time was…well it was almost raw and savage." The accented voice purrs into her ear from behind and Callie's body tenses as she steps forward and out of the embrace. Walking towards the door she stops when her hand reaches the doorknob.

"It was also the last time." Callie says, "We've been together three times now. It won't happen again." And without a single glance back she opens the door and steps out.

* * *

With a furrowed brow, and a pink tongue sticking out between soft lips Arizona Robbins was the picture definition of 'determination'. Her eyes roved over the chart in her hands taking in every detail of the case before her. Trying to keep her focus on her five year old patient, Jessica Jacobson, or JJ as she liked to be called, whom is currently suffering from Tay - Sachs disease. Her eyes scan line after line, medical terms, and numbers covered the page. And they all equaled one thing, she was about to lose another patient. Dropping the chart onto the desk of the nurse's station in front of her she leaned forward on her elbows and laid her head into her palms.

It had been three days since she lost Emma and she was running on fumes doing everything she could to stay afloat. She was able to save four other children within the last few days. The ones she saved almost made up for the ones she didn't. Almost.

"Rough day?" A hauntingly familiar voice sounded from behind her and Arizona froze. It had been three days since she'd heard that voice. Arizona didn't know if it was on purpose or by some grand design that she hadn't run into the brunette.

Turning around she looked into the beautifully dark eyes of the Latina in front of her, "More like rough week." She offered lightly.

A look of understanding crossed the brunettes face before she spoke up. "Look, I just…uhm about the other day…you know I kind of freaked out. And well I'm sorry, it caught me off guard and I just-"

Sighing, Arizona leaned back against the ledge of the nurse's station, "its fine Callie, really I get it. Losing patients are always hard and Emma, she was a special little girl." Her voice started cracking near the end and she had to take a deep breath to overcome her emotions as her eyes filled with tears. The pain of losing a patient coupled with the fact that she was about to lose another and then having Callie standing so close to her was enough to set her nerves on fire. _Keep it together Robbins._

Frowning Callie stepped forward, she hadn't meant to upset the blonde. "Come with me." Extending her hand out she waited for Arizona to take it. Once Arizona's hand was grasped firmly in her own Callie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and led them down the hall to an elevator shaft and pressed the button and waited for the doors to open. Moments later the doors opened and Callie was grateful that the car was empty. Stepping inside while tugging the blonde along, she pressed a button and waited for the doors to close.

Arizona stood motionless next to the brunette. The elevator car was silent save for her occasional sobbing. It wasn't uncomfortable though, in fact it was more like a peaceful, calm, quietness. Arizona stole glances at the woman next to her and noticed she seemed to be over thinking something. The blonde found she desperately wanted to say something, anything really, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out and instead she found herself opening and closing her mouth like a fish. _Well, that's attractive. Not that you care if she finds you attractive or not…_

The doors open to reveal the helipad on the roof of the hospital and Callie moves forward silently, still gripping the blondes hand she tugs her forward.

"I found this the other day." Callie spoke softly, so much so that Arizona wasn't entirely certain that she actually spoke at all or if it was her imagination.

The blonde waited patiently to see if Callie was going to say anything else, when it didn't seem like she was going to Arizona spoke, "the helipad?" _Well, that was articulate._

The brunette cracked a smile and turned to the blonde, "Well, yes I did find the helipad." Callie says as she rolls her eyes playfully. "But I was talking about this." She took Arizona by the shoulders and turned her so she was facing over the edge of the hospital roof.

The sight in front of Arizona took her breath away. Shades of pink, yellow, and orange highlighted the horizon as the sun set on another day. This was a rare sight in the usual grey and rainy days that seemed to be a permanent fixture in the Seattle skyline. This was different, this was the sight that songs and poems were written about, the kind that was impossible to imitate in the best of Hollywood productions, it was beautiful, magnificent, breathtakingly stunning. Just like the woman standing next to her. _Wait, no. Not like Callie- oh who am I kidding, yes just like Callie._

"I find that when I look at this I am reminded that even the worst days can have a little bit of beauty in them." The brunette had a look of awe as she watches the sun dip further from sight.

"Wow, Callie. I had no idea…that you were so mushy." _Way to ruin the moment. _Arizona mentally kicked herself and opened her mouth to speak but Callie beat her to it.

"Yeah, well just don't let it get out. I'm a badass rock star, can't have people thinking otherwise."

"It'll be our little secret..." Arizona says, then squints her eyes as she sees something on Callie's lab coat. "…Calliope."

Callie's gaze snapped to Arizona's and she narrowed her eyes, "Wh- uh how?" She stammered then rolled her eyes at her own behavior. _Breathe, gather thoughts, and then speak._ "Why did you call me that?"

Arizona smirked and pointed to the stitching on Callie's lab coat. "I can't believe I haven't noticed before. Why don't you go by that? It's got almost a magical, melody-like sound to it." Arizona felt her face grow hot as she began blushing at her own rambling.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the blondes rambling. Her name almost didn't suck coming from the blonde's mouth. "I hate my name, it was terrible growing up with it. So from now on I just go by Callie, I would really like to keep that a secret." She pleaded to the blonde in front of her.

"It seems you have a lot of secrets." The blonde sat down on a step, behind Callie, not far from where they were standing.

"You have no idea." The brunette whispers into the wind then turns from the fading sun and joins the blonde on the step.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to suck in a breath of air. Hunched over clutching at her sides she managed to speak. "And then he stood up and kissed our waiter because it was the first ice cream he had in months…" Arizona couldn't even finish her sentence as other burst of laughter erupted from within her.

The brunette smiled fondly at Arizona as she told another story about her brother. Tim Robbins, killed in action five years ago. "He sounds like he was a great guy." Callie says once the blonde got her fit of laughter under control.

Leaving her story half-finished the blonde looked up at the brunette sitting next to her, "He was the best."

They had been sitting on the roof for what seemed like forever, but in reality couldn't have been longer than an hour and a half. Both shifts long over by now, they just sat there soaking in the presence of one another in a comfortable silence.

"So how's Kristen?" Arizona cringed as soon as the words left her lips, she didn't want to know the answer. She didn't want to know anything about the young resident. And yet she still couldn't help but be curious.

Startled from her blissful haze Callie wasn't sure if she heard Arizona right, "Uh what?"

"Uhm ? You guys are…well whatever…right?" Arizona mentally face palmed herself, she was an intelligent person, hello she was a surgeon for crying out loud and yet she was apparently incapable of forming a complete coherent sentence.

"Oh…right. Well Kristen and I were just…having fun. But it was three times already so it's over now." Callie spoke without thinking. All she could think about was the feel of the blondes arm brushing slightly across hers with every breath she took.

"What do you mean, it was three times so it's over?" Arizona looked over confused.

The words seemed to just now sink in and Callie realized that she spoke more than she meant to. Trying to think of a way out Callie paused before she spoke again, "oh well I have these rules." _So much for thinking of a way out._

Intrigued now, Arizona leaned forward, "What kind of rules?"

Sighing Callie relented that she was going to have to elaborate, "Okay, I'll tell you but I'd really like to keep this a s-"

"A secret, right got it." Arizona interrupted with a cheeky grin.

"Right, uhm okay. So I don't do relationships, getting attached and all that so I have these rules that help. They are; never bring someone home, never sleepover, and never sleep with someone more than three times." Callie finished quickly, cringing at the sound of her own rules. Surely they sounded better in her own head.

"Wow, rules to keep you from getting attached. Well that's…that's kind of sad. Why don't you do relationships? Why is getting attached so bad?" Arizona couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that surged through her, any hope she had of being with Callie slipping away.

"I just don't. They never end well, people disappoint, and people leave. Getting attached only leads to disappointment." Callie's body tensed, she was already ready for this conversation to be over.

"So, you just go around sleeping with random people instead. Because you're afraid of getting hurt?" Arizona tried to wrap her head around what the brunette was saying.

"I'm not afraid." Callie snapped back and stood up, "Getting hurt is inevitable, so I'm just avoiding it. Besides, I don't have anything to offer anyone."

"Oh Calliope. That's not true you-" Her words were cut off by the sound of a helicopter coming closer. Turning she saw it approaching the helipad.

Callie started walking towards the entrance of the hospital, away from the helicopter, and away from the blonde who was so easily breaking down her walls.

"Callie wait!" Arizona hurried after the brunette who was just stepping into the elevator. Just as the doors were closing Arizona spoke again, "You do have something to offer Calliope. You are-"Her words were cut off as the doors finally closed, leaving her standing alone on the roof.

"…amazing." Arizona breathed out the last word with a frown. She couldn't help but wonder at what had caused Callie to believe that she wasn't good enough. It was in that moment that Arizona resolved to do everything and anything in her power to show Calliope Torres just how much she's worth, no matter what.

* * *

AN: Again, I have finals the next 2 weeks so I'm not sure when I will update next.


End file.
